Ishaan had to read articles 49 through 81 for homework tonight. If Ishaan read all of the articles he was assigned, how many articles did he read?
Solution: Instead of counting articles 49 through 81, we can subtract 48 from each number so we instead consider articles 1 through 33. We see that Ishaan read 33 articles. Notice that he read 33 and not 32 articles.